forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Irithyl
Irithyl was a royal gold elven family that ruled over the Empire of Cormanthyr, a great kingdom of elves in the forest of Cormanthor, from the nation's founding in onward through 661 DR. The Irithyl clan was an old founding family of Arcorar and among the first Twelve Houses of Cormanthyr. Notable members *Kahvoerm Irithyl (died ) , first Coronal of Cormanthyr, who first drew the Rulers' Blade when Cormanthyr was founded, beginning the first Rysar of the new empire and the start of the Irithyl line. He also founded the city of Cormanthor (later Myth Drannor). *Divisav Irithyl (died ), the only member of the family deemed unworthy of the Rulers' Blade, who was thus consumed by its green fires. *Sakrattars Irithyl (died ), second Coronal of Cormanthyr, who fought drow throughout his reign, notably from the Twisted Tower. He sacrificed himself to create a blood-dragon that slayed a horde of the dark elves. *Sinaht Irithyl (died ), third Coronal of Cormanthyr, who routed many drow from the former lands of Uvaeren, continuing his predecessors quest against the dark elves. *Miirphys Irithyl (died ), fourth Coronal of Cormanthyr, who imprisoned the Trio Nefarious after three months of rampaging across the woods. He was the only Moon elven Coronal in the Irithyl line, and the only not to wield the Rulers' Blade or the High Magic that came with it. *Tannivh Irithyl (died ), fifth Coronal of Cormanthyr, who finally succeeded in penetrating the Twisted Tower, routing the drow slavers from its reaches. *Eltargrim Irithyl ( - 661 DR) , sixth Coronal of Cormanthyr, who raised the mythal over Cormanthor and opened it to all races, causing much revolt but signaling a golden age for the empire. *Aravae Irithyl (146 DR - 664 DR), the last of the Irithyll line, who died three years after Eltargrim, before taking up the reign of Coronal, leaving the nation without heir. She was an adventurer and the picture of propriety and diplomacy, and real gem of a noble. History In the year , the Coronal of Jhyrennstar, Oacenth, spoke a prophecy that the elves of the nations of the forest of Arcorar would unify together and form one great nation. It was at this time that the Elfblades were created to determine its rulers, and the competing elven clans sent their leaders forth to draw the blades as part of the ritual of Blade-rite. The Ruler's Blade, which determined the Coronal of Cormanthyr, was drawn by the first of the Irithyl line, Kahvoerm, and so began the first Rysar of Cormanthyr. Kahvoerm is remembered for also having founded the city of Cormanthor, which later became Myth Drannor, in the year -3983 , and raising the Rule Tower as part of Castle Cormanthor, the seat of power of the empire. Kahvoerm ruled for over a thousand years. In , he finally passed upon placing his selu'taar upon the blade. His fourth son, Divisav was first to attempt to draw the sword, but was consumed in green fire, determined unworthy on account of greed. So, the blade passed to Sakrattars, youngest of Kahvoerm's great-grandsons, beginning the second Rysar. Sakrattars fought drow throughout his reign, facing the rise of the Twisted Tower in -2549, the infamous Spiderfires that consumed much of the Rystall Wood in , and a major incursion into the western woods in which ultimately claimed his life, when he sacrificed his body to create a blood dragon to slay the drow. His chosen heir Sinaht Irithyl drew the blade and began the third Rysar in the Irithyl line. Sinaht ruled for only six some centuries, and led a notable campaign against the drow of the Twisted Tower alongside the Coronal of Rystall Wood in , routing much of the dark elves from the former lands of Uvaeren but failing to take the Tower. Sinaht died in , passing on the fourth Rysar to Miirphys Irithyl, a priest of Sehanine Moonbow. The fourth Coronal Miirphys ruled peacefully for many years, and is most notable for being the Coronal who imprisoned the Trio Nefarious, a band of nycaloths released by a Netherese wizard. The demons rampaged around the countryside for three months before a climactic battle in the streets of Cormanthor, where they were finally imprisoned by the Coronal and his High Mages in . The rule of Cormanthyr passed on to Tannivh in , and Miirphys died ignorant to the damage that the demons he imprisoned would one day enact. Tannivh ruled for over five centuries and is most notable for having finally routed the dark elves from the Twisted Tower with the help of Rystall Wood in , marking the end of the Shadow Wars. The tower was handed over to priests of Eilistraee for safekeeping. Tannivh died in , passing on the Coronalship to his son, Eltargrim, sixth and last of the Irithyl Coronals. Eltargrim, the last of the Irithyl line to rule Cormanthyr, was a great leader most well known for creating the mythal over Cormanthor, dubbing it Myth Drannor and opening the realm and the city to non-elves for the first time in its history in 261 DR. This event commenced a long era of prosperity for the elves and their capital city as culture, art, and science flourished in Cormanthyr, despite the grumblings of its nobles, upset over Eltargrim's choices. Eltargrim was a warrior at heart, having spent over three centuries in the Akh'Velahr, the military of Cormanthyr, and wore his tattoos openly (a black sword on his left hand, a four-ringed rank marking on his palm, and a crossed-swords medal on his left forearm. He was a man of great wisdom and regarded all races equally. Eltargrim died in 661 DR, leaving his grand-niece, Aravae Irithyl, the only heir to the throne and the Irithyl Dynasty. Eltargrim passed in peace knowing that his dream of racial unity and peace under the woods of Cormanthyr had been achieved. He had lived a fruitful life of over twelve centuries and though sustained by the mythal he erected, he chose to pass to Arvandor. As was his custom, he rose to the top of the Rule Tower in the morning to greet the sun, only this time he was clad in his warrior's armour and drew his Elfblade and pointed it at the sun. While chanting a great song in which all of Myth Drannor joined, he climbed like a phantom into the rays of the sun and disappeared, leaving behind his sword for the next worthy Coronal. With Eltargrim passed, the Irithyl line came to an end. The chosen heir, Aravae, had declared a five-year mourning period for her uncle, as she was not prepared to draw the blade until her lost love, Josidiah Starym, had returned from his mission to find the lost Warblade. Her stalling method ended up being the death of her family's dynasty, as she was murdered only three years into the period, in 664 DR. The Coronalship became open and no heir was left in the family. Family Holdings *Khaalvandar, the family's guest house and main villa, a four-story tree dwelling ninety feet off the ground in the old section of the city of Myth Drannor. It was abandoned during the Weeping War and its condition today is unknown. *The Arcstaff of Khavoerm, (Ar'N'Ehalaer in elven, the "Great Staff That Is Not") a powerful wizard's staff. *The Rulers' Blade, the Elfblade that determines the ruler of Cormanthyr. This sword was lost to the family upon the death of the Irithyl line, now passed to Ilsevele Miritar, current Coronal of Cormanthyr. Appendix References Connections Category:Elven houses Category:Noble houses Category:Sun elf houses Category:Organizations in Myth Drannor Category:Organizations in Cormanthor